Mi amada luz
by SCarrieS
Summary: [One Shot que forma parte de la actividad "¡Desde otros ojos!" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos", para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah] [Personaje: Mamá de Shin-ah; Genero: Angustia] La espera por dar a luz realmente debería ser algo dulce ¿Verdad? Entonces... ¿Por qué justamente ella sufría ataques de ansiedad en la espera de que su bebé no fuera el dragón azul?


**One Shot** que forma parte de la actividad **"¡Desde otros ojos!"** del foro **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah **.**

* * *

 **MI AMADA LUZ.**

Si lo hubiese sabido, créeme que realmente habría pensado en escribir unas palabras para ti. Nunca creí que todo terminaría tan mal, ni que ahora me sentiría así con respecto a ti. Fue difícil ¿Sabes? Me mantuve durante meses soportando unas enormes nauseas mientras mi cuerpo temblaba impotente en aquella fría habitación, en la que siempre me refugié llorando patéticamente por no poder protegerme a mi misma, ni mucho menos a ti. Yo no era así, pero para alguien que lo ha perdido todo... ¿No crees que es imposible no dejarse caer?

Durante largo tiempo pensé ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tal vez no era una reina ni nada que se le parezca, pero siempre viví muy bien. Era la envidia de muchas, la admirada por la mayoría y según los aldeanos, era la mujer más hermosa de la aldea. Mi largo cabello castaño estaba demasiado bien cuidado, de entre todas vestía las mejores ropas y mis ojos marrones eran muy cautivantes y llamativos ante la luz en mi mirada. Incluso yo aceptaba que ellos tenían razón respecto a mi belleza.

Pero con el paso del tiempo donde la oscuridad era cada vez más y más fuerte en esa podrida aldea, deje de ser la más afortunada, ya nadie era capaz de envidiarme, ya nadie era capaz de admirarme y por ello después fue tan difícil estar delante de todos. Ya no era la más hermosa, nadie me quería cerca, era...como si temieran de mi. Todo comenzó cuando perdí a mi familia y resulto que esperaba un hermoso niño que crecía en mi interior. Cuando faltaba tan poco para que naciera, todos los aldeanos estaban expectantes.

Ellos siempre me miraban cuando caminaba por la aldea, cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, parecían negar con desaprobación y hablaban más abiertamente cuando salía corriendo a refugiarme en mi pequeña casa. Solo podía hacer eso, no era capaz de decir más, no cuando mi situación era tan critica. Solamente podía dejarme caer por el muro del fondo de aquella casa y abrazaba mis piernas con algo de dificultad al tener el prominente vientre donde crecía mi hermoso bebé, donde crecías tu.

Durante largas noches me atormentaba gritando internamente todo lo que me hubiese gustado decirles a la cara. Algo como "¡Si quieren hablar sobre mi, díganmelo de frente! ¿Por qué tienen que mirarme de esa forma? Si van a hacerlo ¡No me miren! ¡No tienen derecho a juzgarme por nada! ¡Ese niño dragón no se supone que crezca en mi interior! Él es solo mi pequeño hijo y no tendrá esos ojos, ¡No los tendrá!... se los demostrare... ¡Se los demostrare malditos aldeanos!", casi podría decir que era mi discurso ensañado que ellos jamás escucharon.

Siempre lo repetí una y otra vez sintiendo mi corazón encogerse, quería creer en ello, pero en el fondo yo también lo pensaba y eso me aterraba. Sentía mi garganta tan presionada ante ese solo pensamiento, dolía, ese nudo que se formaba tratando de retener mis lagrimas era doloroso. No quería dejarme influenciar por lo que todos creían, en aquel momento no me habría dejado rendir tan fácilmente a pesar de estar acabada. Aunque lo pensaba, me imponía firmemente que mi niño no sería ese niño dragón, no podía serlo, estaba segura de que los dioses no serían más injustos con nosotros.

De ti, mi pequeña luz, solo podía asegurar que tendrías la belleza que perdí al hundirme en el dolor, que tendrías el afecto de tu padre que falleció y la calidez de mis padres y hermana que ya no estaban conmigo. Pensaba en que seguro tendrías hermosos ojos marrones como los míos... si, si, los tendrías... porque si no los tenias... tal vez serian tus ojos color verde como los de mi difunto esposo, tu padre...eso también era una opción. Porque sus ojos eran hermosos, tanto como su leve sonrisa al decirme que me amaba.

Su solo recuerdo me hacía llorar, nuevamente era lo mismo cada vez que recordaba que estábamos solos. lloraba por miedo, me angustiaba pensar que serías como aquel hombre que vivía en soledad. En aquel entonces ese hombre ya tenia más edad que los anteriores como él, lo decían los ancianos que por eso estaban tan al pendiente de mi próximo parto. No había nadie más en la aldea que esperara además de mi y... hacia un tiempo que no nacía un niño ahí.

Día y noche solo podía llenar mi cabeza de miedos, inseguridades y pensamientos negativos. No podía sacar de mi mente la idea de que tu podrías tener esa horrible suerte. Muchas veces golpee con mis puños, ese muro a mi espalda, tratando de alejar esa atormentadora idea. Tu, mi luz, serías alguien normal, alguien que sería como yo, pero más fuerte, mucho más fuerte porque serías inquebrantable como tu padre, tan amable y tan amoroso. Creo que al final no me equivoque ¿Verdad?

Cuando me dejaba convencer por mi soledad entraba en pánico, contraía los dedos de mis pies sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar y no podía evitar apretar los puños o jalar mi cabello con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Eso era frustrante, muchas veces me pregunte entre chillidos, por qué tenía que sufrir esa incertidumbre, si estaba asegurando que no serías un dragón, entonces eso debía calmarme, me gritaba "¡No lo será! ¡No lo será! ¡No lo será jamás!" Pero nada podía quitarme ese sentir.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me perdía más y más en gritos ahogados que dejaba salir entre mi pánico, si seguía así, con nauseas, vomitando, hiperventilando, golpeteando mi pie repetidamente mientras sollozaba, estaba segura de que me volvería loca... ¡Loca! ¡Completamente Loca! Si ellos seguían insistiendo en que serías un niño maldito. Incluso comencé a escuchar voces, voces que me decían que ellos eran quienes querían que termináramos de esta forma y seguramente mi paranoia no se equivocaba.

Pero no podía pensar fríamente, porque si tu, mi hermoso hijo... aquel que había logrado sacarme un poco del dolor de perder a mis seres amados, aquel que se había encargado de mostrarme una pequeña luz en medio de ese infierno... si resultabas ser el niño dragón, no... el niño maldito... entonces... ¿Entonces que se supone que haría yo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No debía a pensar en eso, porque no debía suceder, no debía suceder... no quería perderte. Lo eras todo para mi, lo eres, pero si te convertías en el niño que guarda una maldición en sus ojos... entonces, ¡Ellos! Esos egoístas te apartarían de mi lado...

La posibilidad de perderte me hacía entregarme a la angustia y ansia de saber que pasaría si todo terminaba en el peor de los escenarios, me ahogaba tanto en esas sensaciones, que llegaba al grado de lastimarme a mi misma. Golpeaba mi espalda repetidas veces contra el muro tras de mi, apretaba mis puños hasta enterrarme las uñas y que un poco de sangre saliera de ellas, incluso una vez intente asfixiarme... ya no era yo, tanta ansia me hacia olvidar que con lastimarme te lastimaba a ti.

Pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento aterrador, incluso me arranque mi propio cabello para tratar de reaccionar, el dolor físico de alguna forma también me ayudaba a mantenerme cuerda... pensar en perder el único sostén de mi vida hacía arder mi estomago y que me encogiera más en mi sitio, pero me refrenaba de todo daño que quisiera seguir dándome porque quería conocerte. Muchas veces note que para todos esos horribles aldeanos debía ser más fácil quitarle su hijo a una chica que nadie quiere a que sea el hijo de ellos, con eso no solo aumento mi locura, sino mi odio hacia ellos.

Le temía al ultimo hombre que guardo esa maldición cuando te esperaba, era tan aterrador... decían que si te veía con esos ojos horribles te convertirías en piedra, pero al odiar a los aldeanos, comprendí que él no tenía la culpa, él sufría seguramente tanto como yo en medio de la soledad, porque... ¿Realmente alguien con ese cabello podía ser malo? Su cabello era hermosamente azul, yo amo el azul que parecía ser un color tabú en esa mugrienta aldea y si la aldea era mala, entonces todo lo que le pareciera malo tenia que ser lo contrario.

El problema... mi más grande miedo, tal vez no era siquiera que fueras ese niño, sino lo que la aldea haría contigo si lo eras. Todos esos hombres que recibieron la maldición se volvieron aterradores gracias a la aldea, gracias a la horrible aldea. Así que si esa maldición llegaba a ti ¿Yo tendría que haberte temido también? ¿Haberle temido al fruto de mi amado esposo y mío? ¿Solo por ser parte de esa aldea que obliga al aislamiento a otro ser humano? ¿Solo para poder verte de vez en cuando? ¿Habría sido capaz de fingir... por unos minutos a tu lado?

No podría soportar solo unos minutos a tu lado, te necesitaba más tiempo porque era aterradora la forma en la que vivirías, tan pequeñito te alejarían de mi lado y yo no sabía que haría cuando eso pasara, porque claro, esos egoístas por supuesto que no me habrían dejado cuidarte. ¡Querían separarnos! ¡Me querían quitar lo que más amo! Era ingenua, ya lo sabía, que tu terminarías solo y triste, pero si quería tenerte a mi lado debía pensar en que serías normal y podría darte todo mi amor.

Desde que mi martirio había comenzado no había dejado de llorar, por eso me volví fea... lloraba, lloraba día y noche, me quedaba encerrada en casa para no ver como todos esperaban a que nacieras y nos separaran. Perdóname mi pequeña luz, no quería hacerte daño con este cuerpo tan roto, te di parte de mi debilidad y mi desconfianza. Ansiaba enormemente tenerte en mis brazos y aun así fui tan descuidada conmigo misma. A veces me pregunto si realmente quería traerte a la vida ante mis tontas acciones.

Te amo, te amo demasiado, en serio espero que me perdones por todo. Cuando reaccionaba a mis estupideces solo podía abrazar mi vientre y pedirte por favor que no te rindieras conmigo... estaba intentando ser fuerte para los dos, para que pudieras llegar a este mundo y para que finalmente cuando llegara el momento, intentara responder a todas mis dudas y preocupaciones escapando juntos. Esa era mi respuesta, no pensaba dejar que crecieras en un lugar como ese, ahí fue cuando nuevamente me infundiste valor.

Seguí y seguí soportando las miradas por ti, tal vez me hundí en el dolor, me deje llevar por mis miedos de vez en cuando, pero seguí para que estuviéramos juntos, me sentía cada vez más feliz que el día anterior al sentir como te movías, así como mi ansia incrementaba cada vez que recordaba cual podría ser nuestro destino. Muchas ocasiones incluso lastime mis propias manos al intentar arañar el suelo entre la desesperación y mis ojos estaban cansados de llorar. Solo podía esperar el mañana en que finalmente nacieras para actuar.

Supe que todo mi sufrimiento estaba por terminar cuando el dolor físico llego a mi más fuerte que cualquier herida que yo misma pudiera haberme hecho. No quería que nadie estuviera en el parto, si serias ese niño necesitaba pensar y preparar todo. Lamentablemente decidiste que querías llegar cuando estaba a mitad de la aldea. Una anciana me trajo a casa y preparo todo. Yo solo podía ver la luna llena por la ventana mientras daba todo de mi para traerte aquí... para poder finalmente tenerte en mis brazos.

— Es un niño — me dijo con su anciana voz cuando escuche tu llanto. Quería tenerte en mis brazos, pero ella debía limpiarte. Cuando finalmente estuviste a mi lado, mi visión del futuro fue clara. La anciana se marcho de inmediato y nos quedamos solos, completamente solos como había sido desde tiempo atrás.

Tú dormías tranquilamente en mis brazos sin ser consciente de lo que ocurriría después. Eras hermoso, más de lo que había imaginado y por lo tanto no pude evitar llorar, estabas aquí, a quien anhele por tantos meses de sufrimiento, estaba finalmente conmigo, entre mis brazos demostrándome que todo había valido la pena. Tal vez ahora éramos dos y no uno, pero sabía que intentaría estar contigo como si lo fuéramos, por ello la calma duro unos instantes antes de volverse negro nuevamente.

Tu piel era algo arrugadita, la habitación no tenia fuego para iluminar esa noche en que llegaste, pero la luna era suficiente para verte, estabas algo rosado y respirabas tranquilamente... hermoso, hermoso. Solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que eras... incluso... incluso tu preciosa mata de cabellos azules... era hermosa. Eras la creación más bonita que había visto en la tierra y yo... yo no sería una cobarde como para abandonarte.

Ver ese color de cabello en tu cabeza me hizo sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta y como era costumbre llore angustiada sin querer perderte. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no era por el parto resiente, nuevamente mi estomago ardía, me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba respirar muy rápido. Muchas veces no pude evitar gritar desesperada ocultando mi rostro en la ropa que te cubría descuidadamente aun cuando eso pudo haberte asustado.

Pero no debía preocuparme por ello porque al final no reaccionaste a mis acciones. El tiempo se nos vino encima y te aferre en mis brazos desahogando mis temores pues era ese momento en que debía comenzar a correr. No lo intente antes porque no podía arriesgarme a perderte antes de conocerte. Pero ya estabas conmigo, si yo me aferraba a ti, podría seguir viviendo. No soy fuerte ahora y no fui fuerte en ese momento, pero te cubrí lo mejor que pude y sin que nadie se diera cuenta corrí...o intente correr lejos de la aldea.

Mi corazón latía acelerado aun cuando tu estabas tranquilo, un grito a mi espalda me hizo darme cuenta de que debía apresurarme. Mi visión era borrosa, no podía ver bien por donde iba, menos en la oscuridad, pero debía correr para protegernos, para poder estar juntos, no importaba si hiperventilaba o si tropezaba, debía sacarnos de aquí. No quería perderte, no quería verte crecer lejos de mi, tenia mucho miedo de no poder ser tu madre.

— ¡detente ahí traidora! — dijeron esos hombres cuando quede acorralada cerca de un acantilado, tenia mucho miedo de dar media vuelta, estaba atrapada y tu comenzaste a llorar- ¡Los traidores solo merecen la muerte! — continuaron cuando tomaron mi cabello y me obligaron a caer al suelo.

Tu estabas a mi lado, curiosamente tenias tus hermosos ojos abiertos. ¿Qué los ojos del dragón eran horrendos? Que estúpida mentira... todo tú eras... eres hermoso. Que lastima que la única y última oportunidad que tuve para verlos en vida fue mientras tu llorabas y presenciabas ese cruel acto contra una mujer que solamente había intentado ser fuerte cuando no lo era, un acto contra una mujer que entre gritos y suplicas te hizo llorar aun más.

Esas personas no tenían perdón de nadie... ¿Qué me había suicidado? ¡Qué cobardes! Ellos nos habían impedido vivir juntos, aunque tal vez lo decían porque intentar escapar simplemente había sido un suicidio, lo fue en mi condición. Y tu... en ese momento, un pequeño y precioso bebé con los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás, estaba condenado a vivir bajo una mascara en un lugar con condiciones deplorables sin la madre que te espero tanto y... bajo el cuidado de un bruto.

Estaba a tu lado... al lado de ese hombre que no tenia la menor idea de como lidiar con un bebé. Tenia tanto temor de que te tirara, de que no comprendiera que necesitabas comer... yo no podía hacer eso y ninguna otra mujer que tuviera hijos quería hacerse cargo de ti. Con el paso del tiempo no pude alejarme de tu lado. Te veía pasar frió, durante las noches tenias hambre y aunque ese sujeto intentaba mantenerte bien, no lo lograba.

Yo ya no podía darte mi calor ¡Era tan triste! Tu eras fuerte, pero ver tus condiciones me hacia llorar, crecías y podía verte, pero tu jamás me verías a mi... no sabrías de esta madre que había ansiado conocerte, no sabrías de esta madre que te amaba tanto porque todos te harían creer que no te quería solo por ser una "bestia". Todas las noches me rompía la cabeza pensando en si comerías al día siguiente... si ese bruto te brindaría de su calor... el que yo no te podía dar ahora que era tan fría, en si acaso alguien te daría cariño.

Mi pecho se encogía dolorosamente cada vez que intentabas acercarte a los niños de la aldea... ¡¿Por qué si te había esperado con tanto amor no lo recibías?! Tu eras tan dulce, tu voz era adorable, eras hermoso, inocente... incluso ese tonto que resulto llamarse Ao no podía siempre resistirse a tu encanto. Al menos eso me hacia sonreír levemente, pero ¡Ah! Era tan bruto que solamente sabía actuar con violencia.

Tu lo amabas tan sinceramente y yo solo podía pedir que ojalá algún día pasara por tu mente mi persona, sabía que no me recordabas ni me recordaras, sabia que no te dieron una imagen buena de mi, pero me gustaba creer que mi amor llego a ti. Tu amor solamente estaba dirigido hacia Ao y lo que él quisiera proteger. Sentí que de esa forma...dando todo tu amor aun cuando no lo recibías, era la forma en que mi amor había llegado a ti. Que bueno, ese sujeto no había sido un buen padre, pero técnicamente lo había sido para ti. Que bueno que lo ames tanto, se lo dijiste a ese extraño...al Dragón amarillo como lo llamaste, eso me alegro mucho.

Aunque llego el momento en que me di cuenta de que lamentablemente habías heredado la debilidad de mi corazón. Estuviste pegado a un muro, como lo hice una vez, llorabas, igual que yo pues la única persona que te mostró amor... se había marchado. Agradezco realmente todo lo que Ao hizo por ti, correspondió tu afecto como nadie pudo haberlo hecho, fuera porque cuido de ti, porque ambos eran dragones... pero te quiso, lo que él te demostró me hubiera gustado demostrártelo yo y la forma en que se despidió fue la misma en la que lo hizo mi corazón.

Me molesté mucho después de que te quedaste solo, realmente estuve muy enojada ¡¿Como podían hacerle eso a un bebé?! Bueno... ya no eras tan pequeño, pero para alguien como yo, siempre serias mi bebé. El punto es... ¡¿Como no iba a estar molesta?! Seguí a tu lado cuando ellos te hicieron vivir literalmente bajo rocas, era menos lo que podías comer, era menos lo que tus grandiosos ojos podían ver y si con Ao ya conocías la soledad... en ese momento sin nada que ver realmente estabas solo. Los aldeanos son basura...

Que frustrante era no poder decirte que yo estaba aquí, a tu lado, intentando abrazarte cada vez que la debilidad de tu corazón se presentaba delante de ti. Verte llorar estrujaba mi corazón, era peor cuando tenías pesadillas porque yo no podía calmarlas y nadie intentaría hacerlo. Mi odio creció, pero en ti jamás lo hizo y menos cuando de la nada llego ese pequeño animalito. ¡Es muy bonito! Tanto como tu, aunque claro, creo que esa ya no es la forma de referirse a un joven tan apuesto como en el que te convertiste.

Yo no podría ser tan amable con los aldeanos como lo eras tu, realmente quería verlos muertos, yo no soy capaz de tener la calidez que guardas en tu corazón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de ti, habías vivido tan mal, tan triste y aun así eras capaz de seguir siendo mi luz, la luz que una vez había crecido en mi vientre y me había hecho aferrarme a la vida. Querías protegerlos de todo mal, incluso si ese mal no era precisamente dañino y eso ya te hacia sencillamente una de las mejores personas del mundo.

Que fueras esa clase de hombre borraba todo lo que sufrí, la angustia que viví y el dolor que sentí. Tal vez era momento de dejar de aferrarme a ti, seguro debió ser horrible tener un alma en pena tras tuyo durante largo tiempo. Era solo que no podía detener la curiosidad que sentía por conocerte más y más. Pero el momento llego con la luz del amanecer, tan deslumbrante, tan cautivante… como tu propia luz, no te opacarías a su lado, en absoluto, sentí que brillarías más y finalmente serías feliz.

Cuando la luz te alcanzo me angustie por ver que sufrías por tus ojos, no sabia que pasaba, se suponía que debía irme, pero verte mal me lo impedía. Al final de todo supe que pasaba...pasaba que era una chica, no puedo creer que ya estés en esa edad de conocer chicas. Aunque no entendí porque te pusiste así... ¡Oh! bueno, nunca habías visto una chica tan linda ¿verdad? Creo que debería sentirme celosa, pero no es así, ella brilla tanto, es tan cálida y bueno... tu caíste rendido ante ella de todas formas.

Así que ahora si es momento de irme ¿no lo crees? Que ella... Yona, alguien tan linda viniera por ti, te trajo una familia, te hizo feliz, te hizo sentir parte de algo, te dio personas que realmente valen la pena proteger y una aventura que tal vez me hubiera gustado vivir. Ella te dio un nombre... uno en el que ni siquiera yo pensé en todo este tiempo observándote, así que vamos a esto ahora que todo esta estable, aunque mis palabras nunca te lleguen quiero decirlo.

— Ya no debo preocuparme, se que saldrás herido, pero así es la vida, ya no debo seguir tras tuyo, eres un hombre ahora, uno que borro todos mis miedos. Así que…mi amado Shin-ah, como ella te ha llamado. _Gracias por ser mi amada luz._

* * *

El genero que me toco desarrollar fue la Angustia, sin embargo ¡¿Como podía hacer una historia para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah sin que tuviera algo bonito?! La angustia conlleva miedos y ansia, así que espero haber transmitido el sentimiento de angustia de la mamá de Shin-ah correctamente a pesar de que al final fue un poco más dulce.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado o ¿No cumpleaños?) a Shin-ah!**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


End file.
